


Chernoye Serdtse

by xQueenGrimmRUx



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Immanuil, Russian, Sentinel Mercenaries, The Followers of Nemesis, Voix Du Vide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQueenGrimmRUx/pseuds/xQueenGrimmRUx
Summary: Immanuil Aleksandrov wants revenge. We all have our reasons.Find out how Immanuil came to be known as Nemesis, and how the Followers, and eventually Sentinel, were formed.
Relationships: Immanuil Aleksandrov / Angelina Zakharova
Collections: The Followers of Nemesis Fic Collection





	Chernoye Serdtse

**| Освободитель: Тот, кто освобождает кого-что от притеснений |**

**| Liberator: One who frees someone from oppression |**

How much is a human life worth?

The immediate answer that he thought was priceless. You cannot judge how much one might be worth in comparison to another, to determine if their death warranted compensation, to repay in money what a judge, officer or politician believes to be an acceptable replacement for a person. 

However, Immanuil is not a judge, so priceless was not right.

For the deaths of Angelina and his unborn child, the judge ruled that 590 million roubles would suffice, that money would replace the emptiness they had left behind. Sure, it was a lot of money, nothing at all to scoff at, but Immanuil wanted more.

Not more money, he was not greedy.

He wasn’t satisfied with the life sentences that the perpetrators were given in the same trial. Sure, he was infinitely amused by the thought of Alexei Yevstigneyev and his thugs rotting away in  _ chyornyi del’fin  _ on two charges of murder, one attempted murder _ ,  _ but there was something else lingering within him. It remained as his legal team celebrated this…  _ victory _ . Good for them, he supposed. They had done their jobs well, had granted financial compensation, had made sure that the murderers would be locked away forever. 

It took him some hours to realise that it was vengeance stirring within him. 

The same emotion, he was sure, that Vladimir Yevstigneyev was feeling. Despite his son’s testimony that he was motivated by his father’s disappointment at his lack of an individual gold medal, the court did not hold Vladimir at any fault. He had hired the best lawyers in Saint Petersburg in an attempt to protect his son from prison, but Immanuil knew that they were also helping keep  _ him  _ from any kind of responsibility. He had already doomed his son to imprisonment by outright refusing the plea deal and now… 

Well, now he was left with intimidation.

Immanuil was well aware of the target that was now on his back. He was responsible for the only son of Vladimir Yevstigneyev going to prison, at least, that was how he would see it. Despite the assurances of the police, he knew his safety was not paramount to them, and knew that the so-called safe house would not remain that way for long. So he booked a hotel room under a fake name, just to make sure.

Immanuil was all too familiar with his emotion. Paranoia. He had felt it all his life. That is the life of someone at the top, in constant fear of the day your body will make you fail, or when someone else will. It will either destroy you, or you make it work in your favour. 

Immanuil chose the latter.

Something told him that it only was a matter of time and bribes before Alexei was released from prison. Therefore, to ensure his continued imprisonment, Immanuil took aim at the source of the influence. 

The father. The politician. The kingpin.

The very embodiment of Russian corruption. All in one man. 

As the weeks went by, Immanuil healed, physically and mentally. Doctors of various specialities helped him. But at the same time, the streets of Saint Petersburg also began to heal… Informants switched masters, or disappeared completely. Establishments of illegal vices closed their doors. Bank accounts in tropical paradises were drained away. 

Not by his own physical hand, of course. Immanuil was still recovering. He would be healing for a long, long time, maybe be stuck with the cane forever. There isn’t much you can do when you’re crippled and missing fingers, except maybe start assembling a small following of neglected people, all wanting the same thing, revenge… and were willing to carry out orders.

But his inability to be physically responsible didn’t stop the phone call.

“You have made the biggest mistake of your life.”

“Have I?”

Immanuil couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face as he listened to Vladimir Yevstigneyev spit curses at him. Turning towards the TV, he enjoyed the final act of his vengeance. More than a dozen politicians removed from power on accusations of corruption and other charges, with a familiar face amongst them. 

“This isn’t over,” Yevstigneyev snarled. “You have become my nemesis.”

The call cut off, leaving silence to greet him. What was the normal reaction one should have when threatened by a notoriously corrupt politician? Fear? Nervousness? But Immanuil was not afraid, not deterred from his new mission in life.

So be it. 

“Manu?”

Immanuil sharply inhaled, bringing himself back to the present. He was sat in his office, a pen in hand, documents strewn before him. A scowl immediately settled on his face. Usually, he wasn’t easily distracted from his work. 

“ _ Vsyo normalno _ ?”

“ _ Da _ , Revenant,  _ spasiba _ ,” he smoothed his hair back. The French triumvir leant against his office door, arms crossed, a signature frown on her face. 

Remembering why he had requested her presence in the first place, he waved her in. Revenant trekked over, the high-tech metal prosthetics making no sound, even on the polished hardwood. Light on her feet, praise that he had repeatedly mentioned, lithe and flexible. Good attributes for a gymnast, even better for an assassin. 

She arrived at his desk. Pushing the relevant file towards her, Immanuil waited for her to read through everything it contained, pausing for her reaction.

“Do you want them to suffer?”

“ _ Da, verno _ .”

Revenant said no more, gathering the files and fake travel documents and tickets he handed her, making to leave immediately.

“Tempeste?” He caught her at the door. She turned, saying nothing, waiting for what he wanted. “Make sure nobody disturbs me for the rest of the day. I need time alone.”

Revenant nodded, leaving without another word, allowing Immanuil to heave a sigh and lean back in his chair. 

Closing his eyes, he wished for kinder dreams.

_ Osvoboditel - Liberator _

_ Chyornyi Del’fin - Black Dolphin  _ : formally known as Federal Governmental Institution - penal colony No 6. Federal Penitentiary Service of Russia in Orenburg region, it is a correctional facility in Sol-Iletsk, Orenburg Oblast, Russia, near to the border of Kazakhstan, wherein all inmates serve sentences of imprisonment for life. 

_ Vsyo normalno?  _ \-  _ Everything alright/normal? _

_ Spasiba - Thank you _

_ Verno - Indeed _


End file.
